


He's Like Nitroglyceride

by knightofdreams



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: First time doing this, Multi, more characters are added as the story progresses, sorry - Freeform, utterly helpless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofdreams/pseuds/knightofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'M SO SORRY</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Day One- 'The Final Case'

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY

Day 1- The ‘Final’ Case

 

 

He cleaned his desk quietly, picking things up and throwing it in the box on the chair. ”Gonna miss you, Grantaire” called Feuilly from the hallway. Grantaire smiled amicably from the window and continued packing.

It was time for him to leave. The last case had him in the hospital, and he didn’t want to do that again. The last thing he wanted to do was stress Eponine out more than she already was.

He heard Montana was a nice place to lose oneself in. And hey, maybe it would actually drop under thirty-two degrees Fahrenheit so he could use that coat he had in the back of his closet since Christmas.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving San Antonio to become a mountain man in Montana.”

Grantaire turned around. It was Combeferre; his old partner who he remembered was promoted to primary detective on the Thenadier human smuggling ring. “Well” Grantaire answered “you saw what the last one happened. I think it would be best if I leave the city life and resort to using a crossbow to bring a burger to my table.”

Combeferre chuckled. “You could still live with me. I don’t mind you mooching in my living room.” Grantaire smiled.

“I already bought the cabin” Grantaire added breezily “it’s next to a lake. Aren’t I lucky?”

“You’re very lucky, you silly bastard.” Grantaire clutched his chest in a show of mock hurt.

The both of them laughed. A bastard Grantaire was, they both knew that since the day they met. But he was a damn good cop, and a hell of a man. And every man has his demons, great ones though, they have the Devil himself.

The last of Grantaire’s things were in the box. Combeferre hugged him, emotional, and Grantaire allowed himself to give his one friend this one show of love. When they broke apart, Grantaire gave him a wobbly smile, and Combeferre turned away quickly. “I’ll miss you too, you idiot.” Grantaire threw the sentence over his shoulder, and laughed when he saw the reflection of Combeferre throwing him the middle finger.

He stepped down the steps to the bottom floor to the garage when he heard “Detective R. Grantaire?” Grantaire turned around, and saw a blond girl, the blond girl that would hang around Eponine at high school. What was her name?

Oh yes, his mind answered, her name was Cosette.

“Hello, sweetie” he answered “it’s just R now. In a week I won’t be a detective.” Cosette wilted visibly, but straightened out at the drop of a second. “You’re one of Eponine’s friends” he remarked “is there something wrong with the plan to New York?”

“No, sir, there isn’t anything wrong with that. I just…do you want to go for coffee?”

He saw her standing in front of him. She wore a cotton hoodie, the zipper zipped all the way to her chin, and sweatpants that clutched at her ankles. Her eyes were haunted and grim, like a cop’s eyes. “Yes, of course. Is everything alright?”

“I prefer not to say anything here.”

Taken aback, Grantaire ushered her into his car. She refused, saying that she had a car full of something she was going to trust to him. He was just going to follow her.

She got into her car and drove past the convention center near the Spurs stadium, down the road, past the San Antonio city limits, to a town hidden in the brush with a name that reminded him of flowers. It was there she got out at a Whataburger, and stood in the parking lot next to her car, waiting.

As he got out of the car, she slipped inside, and he saw her at the counter ordering breakfast and coffee. He entered the restaurant and Cosette asked him “What would you like, Detective?”

Grantaire eyed her and answered. “Just coffee, and it’s R now, Cosette.”

She turned around to the cashier and told her “two regular Whataburgers, two large fries, two pies, and two large Dr. Peppers.” Everyone seemed to want to feed him ever since he left State.

They both sat down at the table closest to the window.

“Any idea why you took me out the city, Cosette” he asked. She stared out the window, where her eyes followed every passing farmer’s Dodge Ram. “People know me there” she uttered finally. “I don’t want anyone I know hearing what I’m about to tell you.”

“And what are you going to tell me?”

“I think my mother’s killer is trying to drive me insane.”

 

Grantaire choked on his soda. “I beg your pardon?”

“You heard what I said.”

Grantaire massaged his throat, and tried to be sympathetic. “I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“Nineteen years ago, when I turned five, my mother Fantine left me in the care of her one friend, Jean Valjean. When he asked her why she was leaving me to be in his care, she answered that it would be the safest place for me to be. She gave him my birth certificate, everything I owned, and every scrap of money in her savings account, which totaled over two hundred fifty thousand dollars, and told him it was my college fund. She then got into a car, driving away from his house, which isn’t very far from here, and was never seen nor heard from again.”

“Of course, Papa did the sensible thing and filed a police report with the local police but they never did get too far. Every year he himself looked for my Mama, but after nine years he just stopped searching. Eventually the rumors of my Mama leaving with my biological father traveled to him, and he stopped looking, and settled on raising me instead.”

“And for years we heard nothing of her. Until around the time I met Eponine” Cosette’s eyes gained a misty look “which would be about fifteen, I received this in the mail.” Her hand held a golden chain with a heart locket. She released her fingers, and the chain slipped through her fingers like Aphrodite pouring ambrosia. “It was a copy of a necklace my Mama would wear around her neck. I remember it vividly. She used to say that the locket had the only picture of my father she had. He gave it to her, she used to say.”

Grantaire stayed in his seat and gave her his full attention. He had never heard this before.

“I hid the evidence from Papa. I didn’t want him to worry about my well-being. As you know, I am more than capable of handling myself.” She was a mixed martial arts champion, South Texas division. He pitied any fool that would ever try to harm her. “I hid the locket from him, and come the following months I forgot all about the necklace…until my sixteenth birthday, when I received yet again another replica of my Mama’s necklace.”

“And it continued on. Every year, on my birthday, I would get the same exact necklace. It was only this time, on my twenty fourth birthday, that I also received this.” She slid an envelope across the table. It was addressed to Cosette, from her mother Fantine. He stared at it. “What I showed you here is a letter written to me from my Mama months after she left me in Papa’s care.  It explains why she left me with him, and why she is trying to come back. She mentions that she got herself into trouble, and only my biological father could help her. There are stains on the paper that I assume are blood, and I also assume you can run the handwriting to check if it was actually my mother who wrote it. I brought a sample of her handwriting that you check against.”

“I see” Grantaire responded. “And what do you expect that I do? In a week I won’t have the resources of the police anymore.” She turned her blue eyes on him, and he was surprised that her eyes weren’t steel colored because of the amount of resolve Grantaire encountered in them. “You still have a week. And I will pay you any fee to solve this. I’m counting on you.”

“In a week” Grantaire tried “I will be in Montana.”

“Yes” Cosette answered “you will. Did you ever wonder where you got the money?”

“I had a bonus; it was a special gift to go along with the commendation I earned.”

“With my help, of course” Cosette smiled “Marius’s grandfather is police commissioner of San Antonio. He loves me, and granted my request for you to be offered the bonus. All I can offer you, Detective, is the two hundred fifty thousand dollars my mother left me. It turns out she didn’t predict the scholarships that I would earn. It’s yours if you catch him, Detective. Please don’t disappoint me.” She slid him a check, and an additional twenty five dollars. “Call the check an incentive and a motivation. The money is for your food.” She stood up from her seat. “I’ll load the evidence into your car. I’m glad you have a top on the cab of your truck.”

He watched her mutely as she slid four boxes into the cab, and shut the top. She waved at him, and got into her car, and headed into the freeway. “Here’s your food, dude” the cashier said, startling Grantaire. She held the bags in her hand, and he took it, murmuring thanks, and tried to hand the cashier the twenty five dollars. “No use, man” the cashier responded “your friend already paid for it.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do with this, then?”

“I don’t know” the cashier answered irritably “gas, maybe?”

Grantaire walked out the restaurant with his food in one hand, and got into his truck. He stared at the steering wheel for what seemed like minutes before his phone started to ring. He fished it out from his pocket. “Hello” he answered.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on a plane to Montana?” It was Eponine, and from the sound of it, she was at the airport, waiting for her own plane.

“I don’t think I’ll be going to Montana anytime soon, sweetie” he remarked resignedly “I’ve been called on another case.”

Eponine gave a cry of indignation. “But you retired!”

“They’ll give me special circumstances. I’ll only be out to do interviews. I won’t be in any trouble, sweetie. I promise.”

“R, this is going to hurt you like last time.”

“No, it won’t. I’m stronger than last time, sweetie. I survived hell and a bullet wound. And I’m also sober. You don’t need to worry.”

“I have to worry, you idiot. By the state of Texas it says I’m your child, and that means since sixteen I have to worry about you.” He was twenty four when he adopted the sixteen year old wild child. It was the best decision he ever made. He smiled at her worry. “I’m fine. I promise you.”

“Okay” Eponine answered cautiously “but I’m going to call you every Friday when I get to New York to check up on you. Is that alright?”

“Of course that’s alright.”

“Okay, R, please stay safe.”

“I will, Eponine. I promise.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.” He shut the call, and reasoned with the sacks of food. When the reasoning was done, he took out the first burger and took a bite out of it. Then, with a mouth full of food, he drove back to San Antonio, occasionally taking bites of the same burger.

Combeferre saw his car on the street, and as Grantaire was opening the door he called from the other side “I take it moose burger isn’t on the menu?”

Grantaire smiled thinly. “I need to be let back on the force again.”

“Take it up with Javert. He was moaning about losing his best an hour ago. I’m sure he would be happy to let you back in.” Grantaire walked back in the building. He walked up the steps, past other cops, who followed him with their eyes, and gritted his teeth. The office of Police Chief Javert was right in front of him, with the door slightly open. Grantaire knocked on the door and a ‘come in’ allowed him to push the door open.

“R, it’s you. Have you come to change your mind?” Javert leaned in his chair, and a man with golden curls sat in the seats across the desk. Grantaire spared him a glance, and nodded. “I decided a lot of people will be better if I stay here.”

Javert clapped his hands together in delight. “I still have your badge and your firearm. And what a surprise, this is Enjolras” he pointed at the man in the seat “you two are now partners.” The two men slapped their gazes on the chief.

“I’m sorry I don’t think that would be a good idea—“

“I barely know the motherfucker sitting in that chair! Are you out of your goddamn mind, Javert?!”

Javert held his hand, and the both of them shut their jaws quickly.

“Don’t question me. I know what I’m doing. Both of you are now partners. Now you are dismissed.”

 

 

 

The both of them walked out in shock.

“I’m sorry for what I said in there.” The golden boy stared at the floor, and slowly raised his gaze to Grantaire.

 _Oh, wow, you have lovely eyes,_ Grantaire thought quietly, willing his cheeks not to get a rosy color. “It’s no problem” Grantaire coughed “I’m Grantaire. Looks like you and I are going to be riding with each other” he gave Enjolras a small smile. “Do you mind if you help me get my boxes out of my truck?” Enjolras smiled, and nodded.

They walked down together, and a man in a ratty coat and holey jeans approached Grantaire. “Hey baby” he cooed “where’s my fifty bucks? You owe me for that blow job in the parking lot of the Michocana.”  Grantaire gave him a charming smile and held up a pair of plastic handcuffs. “Will you settle for plastic?”

The man huffed angrily and held out his hands, where Grantaire snapped the cuffs in place and set him inside the station. Grantaire and Enjolras grabbed the boxes from Grantaire’s truck, and pushed the vagrant inside the offices.

Grantaire took the cuffs off the man, and gave him a grin. “Courfeyrac, you son of a bitch, how are you doing?” Enjolras gasped. “You know him?”

Grantaire nodded. “Of course I do. He’s one of the best undercover cops we have.” Courfeyrac hummed proudly and asked Grantaire “now who is this? Is this a handsome new partner for my very lonely friend Grantaire?” The brunet blushed furiously and smacked the other brunet on the arm while he laughed.

“What do you need, Courfeyrac” muttered Grantaire.

“Word on the street hears that there’s a new player on the smuggling ring.”

“You’re going to have to talk to Combeferre about that. It’s not my case anymore.”

Courfeyrac shrugged. “Do you know where I can find him?”

“Try the break room” Enjolras answered “I saw him eating his lunch in there.”

The two brunets looked at him in surprise. “I got here early to meet the others” Enjolras shrugged.

Courfeyrac walked out of the room and Grantaire followed him to talk to the others.

When he got back, Grantaire was elbows deep into the boxes of evidence the Cosette had given him. “Was this what you were working on?” Grantaire nodded. Better to chalk it up to work than a young woman handing him a mess of a problem to be fixed.

“Ten year old disappearance of woman named Fantine” Enjolras read “we have eyewitness reports, handwriting, pictures, and other evidence to run to the head forensic guy. We have to interview all of these people again. Do you want me to run this down to the labs before we go interview this Valjean guy?”

Grantaire nodded. “His name is Joly, and his second is Jean Prouvaire, but he likes to be called Jehan. Call me when you’re done and I’ll meet you in my car.”

It was raining when they set out again.

“I got the guy’s address” Enjolras began.

“It’s okay, I already know the way.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, his daughter and my daughter are best friends. I used to drive her over there before she got her car.”

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

“Are you” Enjolras tried again, and Grantaire laughed.

“Gay, no, more bisexual, don’t worry. You’re good looking, but I know the rules about partners.”

Enjolras looked relieved. “And I didn’t mean anything by the question. I’m gay myself.”

Grantaire smiled to himself. “If I ever get to retire remind me to look you up.”

They passed a forested scene. Trees lined the road, and a cabin at the corner of the forest came into the distance. As they got closer, a man was in the driveway, chopping wood on the stump. Grantaire waved at him.

“Well, can my eyes be true? Are you really there, Grantaire?”

Valjean shouted this as Grantaire shut the engine off.

“Afraid so” conceded Grantaire “And I’m afraid for all of us that this isn’t a personal call.”

“We came to talk to you about the disappearance of Fantine, the biological mother of Cosette Pontmercy.”

 Valjean grunted. “I didn’t think anyone still cared about her.”

“You reported her disappearance to the local police department, yes?”

“Yes, I even sent them photos of the car she left in. I saw her get in with that Tholomyès and Thenadier, and managed to take pictures of them as they left.”

“Can I ask what your relationship to the two men you just said?”

“I know Thenadier from the papers, and Tholomyès is Cosette’s biological father and Fantine’s love of her life.”

“May I ask why the formal tones” Enjolras asked.

“What?” Valjean looked at him confused.

“Well, the formal tones indicate that you’re trying to hide something. I think because of the anger in your eyes you don’t quite like them too much. In fact, I think you hate them. And you hate them a lot. I also believe that knowing Thenadier from the papers is bullshit, because every reaction you displayed right now was very personal.”

Valjean considered the five foot nine blond cop staring at him calmly.

“You got me. Alright, I knew Thenadier, but Felix, I’ve always hated for breaking Fantine’s heart.”

“You knew Thenadier?”

“We used to run in the same circles.”

“Okay, I’m going to go back to that. If Felix were even there, why would you let Fantine even get into the car with them?”

“She begged me to let her go. I didn’t want her to, poor Cosette was begging and crying for her to stay, but she pushed Cosette to me and promised me she would be back by the end of the week, Friday at four in the afternoon to be exact. Come the next Monday I began to get worried, so I called in the missing persons report. I think it’s still in the Floresville police department if you want to check with them.”

“Can you tell me what happened that night?”

“I was in my house, settling down with the TV and beer, and at nine o’clock I heard the doorbell ring. Once I got up, I saw Fantine with her hair cut short like a boy’s, and a cut that was swelling up her right eye.”

“‘Jean, I need your help’ she said. I asked her with what, and she showed me young Cosette, who held a cartoon backpack in her small help. She told me I needed to take care of her child while she takes care of some business.”

“I argued with her for only twenty minutes when she started to cry. She had said she messed up, and she needed to fix it. Only a minute later, she ran back into the car, and I ushered Cosette into the house. I was able to grab my camera and take photos of the car just as it was about to leave.”

Valjean looked at the sky. “Is that all? It’s getting late.”

Grantaire snapped his notebook closed. “Yes, that’s it. If I need anything else, I’ll call you, Valjean.”

Valjean nodded slowly, and watched Grantaire and Enjolras get into the car. “Before you leave” Valjean said “I think I better warn you. You don’t know what you’re doing looking into Fantine, Grantaire. This is going to come back to bite you in the ass, and you don’t know it yet.”

Grantaire quickly got into the car, turned it on, and drove away.

“What was that about” Enjolras asked. Grantaire shook his head.

“I don’t know. We’re going to the local police department, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind. This is getting really interesting.”

“You really went Sherlock Holmes back there.”

Enjolras looked ashamed. “It was rude of me but I couldn’t help myself.”

“It’s okay. It was beautiful. It was like watching someone fence.”

Enjolras smiled again and Grantaire’s heart twitched. _He’s a partner. He’s a partner. He’s a partner._ He chanted this in his mind as he controlled the car around the curves.

_If Courfeyrac were here he would say something about the sexual tension._

 

 

The Floresville Police Department was in the historical district of the town, where an ice cream shop was announcing that the flavor of the day was mint chocolate chip.

Grantaire walked into the police department, where the secretary was smacking bubblegum at the counter. “Hi, sweetheart” he smiled with a twinkle in his eye “I’m looking for a file about a girl. Her name’s Fantine. Do you mind if you help me out with this?”

The girl blushed. “I, uh, yeah, sure, okay, what’s your name, Detective…?”

“R. Grantaire” Grantaire answered smoothly “my partner’s name is Enjolras.”

Blushing, the girl walked into the file room, and another woman walked out, in the Wilson County uniform.  
“Mind if I help you boys for a sec?” She had curly black hair and shiny black eyes. “I’m Chief Laura Romero. Why are you asking about the Fantine file?”

“I recently got new information pertaining to the case. Why do you ask?”

“DEA led a chase with a cartel leader when they came onto the body of who I believe to be Fantine off the highway.”

Both detectives suddenly became alert. “How do you know this” Enjolras demanded.

“In the witness description of Fantine it was described that she was wearing a gold heart locket with a diamond inserted in the middle of the heart. The skeleton we found was wearing the exact same necklace, and we pulled dental records. We confirmed it two hours ago. It is Fantine.”

Romero let them behind the desk. “Coroner is in the back, I can show you.”

They were led down a hallway, and the decomposed ruins of a young woman lay on the table. Grantaire’s heart dropped down to his stomach and Enjolras made a noise of dismay.

“She was found with a copy of the Bible. This was underlined.” She handed Grantaire a highlighted photocopy of one page.

_Leviticus 26:29_

_And ye shall eat the flesh of your sons, and the flesh of your daughters shall ye eat._

“What the hell” Enjolras started, reading the page.

“What the hell is going on here?”

 

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long

Javert looked at his watch. Time clicked by at the pace he found comfortable. Soon those seconds would turn into minutes, then they would turn to hours, and then that pretty clock would turn to 7:00, where he would turn in for the night, go watch a new movie (he was curious about the new Hugh Jackman movie just out) eat a big pizza, and head home so he could avoid calling his mother.

He looked at the wall clock. The clock said 6:55. No one would penalize him for leaving early, and it wouldn’t hurt to pack up. He stood up and stretched the creases out of his well worn suit and started for the door when all of a sudden his best cop and his brand new cop burst in, tense and talking leads in sharp bursts of energy.

He stared at the clock again. 6:57. Ah, fuck, he thought heavily. Might as well see what these two assholes found out.

Javert strode to the desk of R. Grantaire and his newbie Alexandre Enjolras and asked “new case?”

R didn’t look at him. “Sort of.”

“You could say that” Enjolras muttered. They looked like that they had a long drive, and Javert wavered for a long second.

“Well, just be sure to lock this place up. If you’re staying overnight, the bunks are just washed, and no sex in them. We don’t want a repeat of Daniel and Benjamin again.”

Enjolras looked at Grantaire with a question in his eyes. He mouthed back Courfeyrac and Combeferre to him, and Enjolras nodded slightly. “You got it chief” Grantaire said promptly, patting his pocket. “You mind if we grab some Chinese on company dime?”

“Nothing more expensive than Panda Express, Grantaire.”

“You got it, chief.”

Javert left the room with a clear conscience.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Grantaire rubbed a hand through tangled hair and sighed. It still didn’t make any sense. Who leaves a body with a cryptic Bible passage? There was tests being done that said Fantine had ingested the flesh of another human being.

He looked at his sweet and sour chicken. Suddenly, he wasn’t very hungry, and he pushed the carton away from his space and began looking at photos of the body, which didn’t help the tumbling in his mind.

There’s gotta be something there has to be something I missed there has gotta be something…

wait.

Grantaire pounced on the boxes of evidence and sifted until he found the bag of lockets.

“What are you doing?” Enjolras asked curiously.

He fished a locket out of the bag and began feeling the edges. Come on, I can’t be wrong about this, I just can’t...and I was right! He located the clasp and opened it and found a small memory chip and fitted it into his computer.

Bam. Memory card, full. Grantaire clicked on it eagerly and searched for his glasses and shoved them onto his face and clicked on the first image.

And it was the shot of a bloody Fantine with her severed head hanging off her neck by a few tendons.

Grantaire stumbled for the trash can and tried to hold himself back from retching. Enjolras winced and closed the image hastily.

“I thought you worked here for quite a while?”

“I don’t have good track record for keeping my stomach with bodies” Grantaire muttered, wiping his mouth and taking a bottle of mouthwash from a cabinet.

“Was there something particularly special about Fantine?”

Grantaire’s hands shook. “I knew her when I was in college. She took me in and bandaged me when I was in some bad fights. I-I don’t know, it just wasn’t what I was expecting.”

He put a shaky fist to his eyes and wiped at them angrily. Enjolras looked concerned. “Grantaire...are you crying?”

“No.”

“You are. I’m sorry you had to see that. I think it’s time for you to go home now.”

Grantaire looked at the sunny man with tearful eyes and nodded slowly. “I have to lock up first.”

“I’ll do it for you.”

He handed Grantaire a Sprite and he took a cautious sip and grimaced. Enjolras locked the room, and he put an arm around Grantaire and led him out of the building.

They drove to his apartment quietly and Grantaire fell into bed with no knowledge of how he got there so quickly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He felt sunlight and heard whispers coming from his living room. Grantaire dragged himself out of bed and heard Enjolras and a clean shaven Courfeyrac talking eagerly.

Grantaire was in his boxers and a white t-shirt, while the two of his coworkers chatted out in the sun. He groaned and blinked in pain at the light.

“What are you doing here?”

Enjolras looked up and gave him a half smile. “I didn’t feel right leaving you here by yourself so I thought I’d stay the night.”

“And you consider that normal behavior for a man you just met?”

“I don’t consider it anything but good will.”

“And you just brought him along too?” He gestured wildly at Courfeyrac, who giggled.

“I like to check up on my friends, what can I say?”

“What you like is to steal food from my fridge, you mooch” Grantaire retorted back at him, biting back a smile. “What were you talking about?”

“The case” Courfeyrac answered, putting his muddy boots “I think I may know someone who would have a few answers.”

“Oh really? Who?” asked Enjolras.

“The guy used to be an old FBI profiler that I used to help anytime he was in town. His name is Feuilly, and he has a house around the Alamo. Well, he calls it a home, it’s more like he lives in an entire fucking cowboy hotel.” Grantaire winced, remembering the workaholic, slightly stressed out man with strong hands and a determined gleam in his grey eyes.

“Look, this is great and all but why does he have answers?” Grantaire shifted his weight onto his right foot, and he winced slightly as he felt his bad left knee go back into place. “I don’t want this to be another one of your fucking tricks, Courf.”  

“Look, I’m not wrong about this. He used to work on a case just like this. Last I heard it was the reason for him leaving the force. Some girl bound and gagged, head swiped almost clean off, it haunted him for like five years before they told him to get out in ‘08. I’m just saying, it wouldn’t hurt to go and compare notes, you know?” Courfeyrac settled himself on the couch. “Maybe he can offer to help, I hear he does P.I work now.”

Grantaire looked at Enjolras, who gave him hopeful eyes. Courfeyrac was looking at him knowingly and Grantaire stifled a groan. “Fine. But we’re getting lunch, and you’re coming with us, seu caralho.”

Courfeyrac giggled and gathered his coat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After an hour of Courfeyrac and Enjolras talking nonstop, and Grantaire blasting The White Stripes in the hopes of shutting them up, they arrived at the cowboy hotel in the square next to the Alamo.

Grantaire knocked on the door, and the sound of a falling person and rapid scrambling followed, and then the door opened.

Feuilly had prematurely graying hair, a set of impenetrable blue eyes seen from a distance, and blood all over his torso, where he was clutching his right side.

“Oh thank Jesus” he managed before Grantaire caught him as he passed out.

They drove him to the hospital, and as he had intake stitch him up and put him on pain medication, Grantaire got close to hear him before his lucidity was up.

“They’re trying to kill me” he panted, sweat rolling down his face in beads and grunting in pain.

“Who? Who’s trying to kill you?”

“The girl’s killer, the girl’s killer, she was just so young, she had a kid, four years old, oh god I’m too damn old for this shit” he managed to say before he blacked out.

Enjolras and Courfeyrac stood in shock.

 **  
**“Shit” Grantaire cursed. What the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you c:

**Author's Note:**

> I'M STILL VERY SORRY


End file.
